


Black Death

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [257]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BAMF!Kylo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Which Kylo is.





	Black Death

Hux isn’t sure how things ever got this bad. He normally is so very, very careful. He plans things, he comes up with redundancies, double redundancies, contingencies upon contingencies. 

And yet. Disaster finds a way to sneak in through the gaps you breathe in. 

This should not have happened. It _has_ happened. Now he can either wonder why, deny, or he can _survive_.

Hux chooses the latter. 

His blaster is in his ungloved hand mere moments after the fracas hits, but it seems he’s being overly hasty. His eyes are drawn to the magnificent form, black-swirls like living shadows - as his Knight goes from _staid_ to **strident** in a single breath.

Hux still holds onto his weapon, though there’s no need for it. Kylo’s lifted left hand freezes blaster-bolts in mid-air, and then hurls them back towards the very muzzles that fired them. A few screams curdle the air, and then he launches into red-light spirals of certain death.

One person flies across the room, propelled only by Ren’s will, and smacks into three others, taking all four to the ground. The firepower all concentrates on him, and he doesn’t take a single shot as he slices people in two, or explodes their own weapon right in their hands. 

It’s… eerily beautiful, chaotic, and fractal. It’s like watching ice form on the viewscreen: spiralling outwards, following patterns, but nothing predictable. You understand the _why_ after, not predict it before. 

Blood, char, piss and fear hit his nostrils, and Hux slips his blaster away. If any survive, he wants them to know he didn’t need it.

He wants them to know Hux doesn’t even _need_ to defend himself.

Kylo is more than capable. _Hux_ is, too, but Kylo is that bit faster. And there’s no harm in letting the man save him, oh no. It means he gets to watch the beauty of his training devastating the enemy.

And yes, he’s turned on. Who wouldn’t be, after that display of prowess? No one with a pulse, anyway.


End file.
